Many prior optimization techniques have been addressed in various classes of networks, routing protocols, routing metrics, and path computation algorithms are well-known tools for minimizing the number of node-to-node message hops and thus improving performance. However, such tools have been addressed to meshes in which routing is controllable, which is not the case for a network such as a luminaire-based indoor positioning system consisting of simple, independent nodes that broadcast mesh packets indiscriminately. Other known techniques have addressed self-configuration of nodes in mobile ad hoc meshes and adaptive adjustment of Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) device parameters to enhance the discovery process (identification of an in-range BLE device). However, such techniques have not addressed the automated or adaptive adjustment of node device parameters to optimize performance metrics, e.g., throughput of data from client devices to a gateway. Further techniques for increasing throughput and quality of service in wireless mesh networks have been proposed that assume a network having directed links and coordinated scheduling of link transmissions to enable a non-uniform system. However, such techniques are not applicable to networks utilizing broadcast nodes such as the RF nodes whose internode communications are inherently non-directed and nonscheduled.